conanfandomcom-20200223-history
King Conan 5
=Framing Story= Major Characters * Conan (Last appearance in KC-4; next appearance KC-7). * Conn (Last appearance in KC-4; next appearance KC-6). Minor Characters * Trocero (Last appearance in KC-4; next appearance KC-6). Locations * On the road to Aquilonia Time Frame * One evening * Conan has been away from Aquilonia for almost a year pursuing Thoth-Amon. Synopsis Conan is anxious to return home to his wife, a fact noticed by both Trocero and Conn. Conn can't understand how such a brave warrior would rather go home rather than have adventures, so Trocero tells him of an adventure Conan and Zenobia had before Conn was born. =The Ring of Rakhamon= Major Characters * Conan (Last appearance in ''Conan'' Annual #5; next appearance ''King Conan'' #6 Flashback * Zenobia (Last appearance in ''Conan'' Annual #5; next appearance ''King Conan'' #6 Flashback Minor Characters * Prospero * Trocero * Marinus (First appearance) * Ghandar-Chen (First appearance) * Menfa (Previous appearance, behind the scenes, in ''Savage Sword of Conan'' 2); dies in this issue. * Pelias (Previous appearance in ''Savage Sword of Conan'' 30). * Yah Chieng (First Appearance; next appearance ''King Conan'' #6 Flashback Locations * Tarantia, Aquilonia * Khanyria Time Frame * A week * This story takes place about a year after Hour of the Dragon and four and a half years after The Scarlet Citadel. Synopsis A cloaked wizard communes with a demonic form while Conan throws a royal ball for his newlywed wife Zenobia, but when she goes to get a breath of fresh air on the balcony, a winged demon swoops in and carries her away. An infuriated Conan immediately sets out for Khoraja to seek out mystical help from Pelias of Koth. When the spy Marinus takes the news to the criminal Ghander-Chen, he sends word to King Yezdigerd that Conan will be traveling alone. When Conan arrives at the desert city, he is tricked into helping a damsel in distress and led into an ambush by Menfa of Luxur, a survivor of Conan's victory over Prince Katuman. Conan fights off and kills his opponents, but learns they were assisted by Yezdigerd, He ponders how news of his travels leaked as he approaches Pelias's tower. He enters and follows a globe of light to the top of the tower where the wizard awaits him. Upon hearing Conan's tale, Pelias is concerned that whoever summoned the demon may have powers greater than his own, but agrees to help by using a magical mirror to find the culprit. As Pelias is in the depths of spellcasting, a wizard appears in the mirror and begins to hurl a ball of fire at Conan and Pelias. Conan reacts swiftly enough to shatter the mirror and pull Pelias out of his trance. Pelias tells Conan that the wizards of the west have felt their magical powers draining, as an unknown wizard of Khitai is planning an attack on the western lands. Apparently Conan's Aquilonia is the bulwark stopping the wizard from conquering the continent, and Conan is his target. Pelias gives Conan the fabled Ring of Rakhamon, which can control demons, but first Conan must prove worthy of the Ring and he is drawn into battle with the Ring's mystical guardian. Conan defeats the creature and is ready to face Yah Chieng. Note * Adaptation of Conan the Avenger Reprinted * King Conan Volume One - The Witch of the Mists and Other Stories Category:Conan comics